Rafael Quijano
Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |demo = JDM6JigsawDoblajeCuernavaca.ogg |demo2 = JDM5DetectiveTappDoblajeFOX.ogg }}Rafael Quijano es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Zechs Merquise (Endless Waltz).jpg|Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Merquise en Gundam Wing y en Gundam Wing: El vals interminable. Xander buffy.jpg|Xander en Buffy, la cazavampiros (Temp. 1-6) Glenn_Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire en Padre de Familia (Temp. 3) Bernardo Ruiz.jpg|Borracho Cuatro en Apocalypto (Redoblaje 2019) . $_35.jpg|Herbal Thought en Ángel Negro Max_Evans.jpg|Max Evans en Roswell (Temp. 3) TheStarvingGamesNickFury.png|Nick Fury en el doblaje de la segunda versión de The Starving Games Hector.PNG|Héctor Álvarez "Escorpion" en Nación Z Nido-de-veboras-1.png|Şimal Toprak (Burak Sergen) en Nido de viboras (ep. 5). Craig_McDermott_AS.jpeg|Craig en Psicópata americano Filmografía Películas Michael Shannon ' * El hombre de hielo (2012) - Richard Kuklinsky * Salt and Fire (2016) - Matt Riley 'John Cusack * The Road to Wellville (1994) - Charles Ossining * Mi espacio (1999) - Nick 'The Zone' Falzone Otros: * Sr. Randolph (Bill Cobbs) en La gran Gilly Hopkins (2018) (Redoblaje - Cuernavaca) - * Borracho Cuatro (Bernardo Ruiz) en Apocalypto (2006) David Arturo lazcano (Redoblaje 2019) * The Road to Wellville (1994) Jhon Cusak *Sleeper (2018) - Detective Brent (Mark Camacho) *Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Foreman (Mark Sivertsen) *2:22 Premonición (2017) - Voz en la estación de tren (Michael-Anthony Taylor) / Policía #1 / Presentación e insertos / Voces adicionales *Florence Foster Jenkins: La mejor y peor de todas (2016) - Presentación e insertos / Voces adicionales *Cold War II (2016) - M.B. Waise Lee (Tony Ka Fai Leung) *Siempre estarás conmigo (2016) - Dr. Samuel (Igor Sas) *Typhoon (2005) - (Versión de 2015) *The Pack (2015) - Granjero Harold (Devon Amber) *SPL 2: Tiempo de consecuencias (2015) - Wong Kwong (Ken Lo) *El manicomio de Eliza (2014) - El Alienista (Brendan Gleeson) *Un viaje a la Navidad pasada (2013) - Manny (Chaim Jeraffi) *El coleccionista de almas (2013) - Sr. K (David Lewis) *Fuego con fuego (2012) - Oficial de policía (John L. Armijo) *Lazos familiares (2014) - Sgto. Donovan (Pablo Schreiber) *Pompeya (2014) - Severius (Jared Harris) *El apocalipsis de Pompeya (2014) - Huracán (Mike Straub) *Ambición bajo el mar (2013) - Petter (Aksel Hennie) *Temporada para matar (2013) - Chris Ford (Milo Ventimiglia *El redentor (2013) - Anunciador en helicóptero *Los juegos de los muertos del hambre (2013) - Nick Fury (Gralen Banks) *Conspiración Echelon (2009) - Secretario de la NSA (Atanas Srebrev) * La reina infiel (2012) : ** Ministro #3 (Petr Janis) ** Actor de teatro ** Actor de obra "Los Tres Mosqueteros" ** Voces adicionales *Soldado universal 4: El juicio final (2012) - Agente Gorman (Rus Blackwell) *Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Cantinero (Kirk Roos) *El defensor (2011) - Detective Lankford (Bryan Cranston) * Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) - Jugador de póker (Christian McKay) * Los indestructibles (2010) - General Garza (David Zayas) * La chica de al lado (2004) - Troy (Brandon Irons) * El vuelo del Fénix (2004) - Rodney (Tony Curran) * Infidelidad (2002) - Voces adicionales * Minicampeones (2002) - Segretti (Josef Cannon) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) - Toulouse-Lautrec (John Leguizamo) * El planeta de los simios (2001) - Limbo (Paul Giamatti) * Triunfos robados (2000) - Defensa del Equipo Americano de Toros (David E. Taylor) (Redoblaje) * Bestia sensual (2000) - Don Logan (Ben Kingsley) */ Presentación e insertos *Dejados atrás: El fin de los tiempos (2000) - Pastor Bruce Barnes (Clarence Gilyard Jr.) *Requiem for a Dream (2000) - Policía (Michael Kaycheck) *Psicópata americano (2000) - Craig McDermott (Josh Lucas) *Hombres de honor (2000) - Capitán Hanks (David *Ana y el rey (1999) - General Chowfa (Kay Siu Lim) *El proyecto de la bruja de Blair - Joshua Leonard (1999) *Jamás besada (1999) - Gus (David Arquette) *Mi espacio (1999) - Nick Falzone (John Cusack) *Conrad) *Loco por Mary (1998) - Pat Healy (Matt Dillon) *Kung Pow! (2002) - Maestro Pain (Fei Lung) *Bachillerato (2010) - Paranoid (Mykelti Williamson) (segunda versión) *Atraco riesgoso (2011) - Det. Samuel Weller (Colm Meaney) *El hombre de hielo (2012) - Richard Kuklinsky (Michael Shannon) (doblaje mexicano) *Tráfico de piel (2015) - Vogel (Mickey Rourke) *Proyecto 43 (2013) - Bob Mone (Common) Películas animadas * Kikoriki: La leyenda del dragón de oro - Jefe de la tribu de Camaleones (Igor Kharlamov) (Doblaje 2019) Películas de anime *009 Re:Cyborg - Cyborg 005 / Geronimo Jr. *Se levanta el viento - Satomi (Morio Kazama) *Redline - Coronel Voltron *La guerra de los mapaches - Kincho Daimyioujin y voces adicionales *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Voces adicionales *Ghost in the Shell 2: Inocencia - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series turcas *El precio del amor - Óscar (Tugay Mercan) (epis. 1) *Me robó mi vida - Onur (Sezgi Mengi) *Nido de víboras - Şimal Toprak (Burak Sergen) (ep. 5) *Elif - Voces adicionales *Gonul - Doctor Anime Takehito Koyasu *Gundam Wing - Milliardo Pacegraft / Zechs Merchise *Gundam Wing: El vals interminable - Zechs Merquise - Milliardo Peacecraft / Wind Otros: * Digimon 03 - Hajime Kato (ep. 31) Series animadas *Padre de Familia - Quagmire (Temp 3) (Seth MacFarlane) Series de televisión *Buffy, la cazavampiros - Xander (Nicholas Brendon) *Ángel Negro - Hernal Thought (Alimi Ballard) *Roswell - Max Evans (Jason Behr) *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Futuro hijo de Ted (David Henrie) *Weeds - Demetri Ravitch (Pablo Schreiber) *Nación Z ** Héctor Álvarez "Escorpion" (Emilio Rivera) ** Redburn (Lowell Deo) (ep. 1) ** Jameson (J. Woodward Palmer) (ep. 6) *Outcast - Blake Morrow (Lee Tergesen) (1ª voz) *El joven Papa - Arzobispo Jack Kurtwell (Guy Boyd) (ep. 10) *Los hijos del carnaval - Voces adicionales *The Young Pope - Cardenal Ozolins (Vladimir Bibic) Telefilms *El bueno, el malo y el muerto (2015) - Alguacil Olson ("El Alguacil") (Michael Paré) *La casa de Versace (2013) - Gianni Versace (Enrico Colantoni) *Los caballeros del sur del Bronx (2005) - Policía (Craig Eldgride) Documentales * Dinos: Planeta prehistórico - Dirección de doblaje *Nación Z (Algunos episodios) *Harlots *2:22 Premonición *Sleeper *The Frog Kingdom *A Brush With Love *3:00 A. M. (1ra parte) * El bueno, el malo y el raro (2008) Locución * Banco de México (2018) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Dubbing *Doblajes París *Elefante Films *Estudio Pegaso *Universal Cinergía Dubbing *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory